rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cattaneo Family
The Cattaneo Family is a noble house dating back to the Fourth Age. Power Structure Unlike the Sicilian Mafia of real life, The Cattaneo Family is ran by a couple. This couple made up of a husband and wife. The Patriarch of the family is the oldest, and hopefully, the wisest of the Dons. The Matriarch is the Don's wife and is considered to provide a balance to things. Both the Patriarch and Matriarch must speak as one, and it is considered a weakness if they do not. Therefore, The Couple is considered to be equal in the eyes of the people and the law. In The Cattaneo Family, it is traditional that a Don be married before being chosen to be the Patriarch. It is not unheard for the oldest Don to be overlooked because he was not married. The Couple's word is law and is final. All those in The Family must follow it to the letter. Directly below the Patriarch and Matriarch are the fifteen Dons. These Dons are the representatives of The Couple and uphold order and peace on the fifteen islands that make up the Cattaneo realm. The fifteen Vicerés (Viceroys) are directly below the Dons and are next in line to be a Don of their respective territory. They must represent the Don's wishes and way of living in order to be chosen and keep this role. The Don chooses the person who he feels will best uphold his image and character. The Cattaneo are those family members who have proved that they can properly represent The Family in every way, shape, and form. Only those who have been given the privilege of using the surname of Cattaneo may be chosen as Vicerés and, eventually, become Dons. If a child is born by two people, who are already Cattaneos, the child is automatically 'Made'. The Familia are anyone who is chosen, or applies, to join The Family. They are considered below those with the surname Cattaneo. Although they can not use the surname, they are considered protected and part of The Family; therefore, they are not to be mistreated by those who have proved themselves loyal enough to use the surname. Non-Family Members The Alleato are allies of The Family. They are considered to be trusted, although only to an extent, and the Family's interests must come first. With that said, The Cattaneo Family is extremely loyal and will not betray an ally's trust. If there would be an end to the alliance, The Family would submit a proper statement prior to officially ending ties. In this way, honor and respect are maintained. The Nemico are enemies of the family. They are considered the lowest form of life and it is the duty of every member of The Family to cease all contact with them, even if previously a friend or family member, and to end the life of the enemy as soon as possible. Very few enemies are every forgiven by The Cattaneo Family, as it is not an easy task to make it on this list. Current Leadership The Couple is currently Ubaldo Cattaneo and Rosa Cataneo. The fifteen Dons and Viceroys are: History Fourth Age Although the Cattaneo family did exist before the Fourth Age, the first record of the Cattaneo family was in year 800 during the Fourth Age. They lived on a small island ruled by various sects of humans. These humans, fearing the God Wars of the Third Age, moved away from the main lands to smaller islands. They lived in peace there, with no one family taking control, until the Great Power War of 800, Fourth Age. This war lasted 100 years and ended with the Cattaneo Family taking power. Their rule, although long-lasting, was not met without resentment. The Cattaneo spent 300 years tracking down these would-be usurpers and, after centuries of tracking, finally took them down. They have ruled the series of islands ever since. Fifth Age The year was now 168 of the fifth age and the Cattaneo family had ruled, as a Dynasty, on these islands for 1,269 years. It had become clear that the Family had to expand or it would crumble in on itself. The islands were becoming over-crowded with more and more people being born. The family decided to send some men to the mainland in order to secure land and power. They had previously sent convoys back and forth, in order to see how the war was progressing, and were aware that peace was, for the most part, ruling on the mainland. A young Don named Joseph Cattaneo volunteered to lead the mission to secure land, family members, and power. This was approved and he set sail with his men. The year was 169 and after six months of sailing the treacherous seas, they had finally arrived. Joseph is now seeking those willing to join the family. Family Properties (Mainland) The family owns the following properties on the mainland: * The Jolly Boar * The Cattaneo General Store (In Varrock) Family Traits * The Cattaneo family are extremely loyal to one another. Trivia More to come. Category:Families Category:Noble Category:Royalty